


Defenseless

by itbeajen



Series: Hybrid!AU - Haikyuu!! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Life, F/M, Fluff, Hybrid AU, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You, a hybrid, never felt comfortable with your own being. If anything, you wanted no one to know of it.But college is a start of a new chapter of your life, a new place for you to rewrite your current self.Will you be able to do it? Or will the past continue to hold you back?Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!

"Ne, [F/N]-chi," Yumi poked at her food, her eyes not meeting yours as she drawled out your name. Your eyes flick upwards and she asks, "Are you really not going to join the volleyball team?"  
  
Your eyes were unfocused as you stared into your cup of tea. Yumi sighed before gently pushing your forehead until your eyes made contact with hers.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She laughed, "I asked you a question Daydreamer."  
  
"Mm, we'll see."  
  
"How vague," Yumi drawled before she got out of her chair. She stretched lightly and she asked, "You wanna go check out the clubs on campus?"  
  
"That's a pain though."  
  
Yumi lifts an eyebrow at you and you sighed, "Fine."  
  
"You're the best."   
  
You hear her laugh and you quickly down your already cooled tea. You followed your best friend out of the campus dining halls and onto the main campus road.  
  
Shouts of different organizations attempting to promote their club were heard all throughout the road and you winced at some of the clubs that were blaring music into the air, drowning out the shouts with the bass.  
  
You quickly pull your baseball cap to make it fit even tighter over your head as you struggled to keep up with Yumi. The girl glanced back and quickly grabbed your wrist, pulling you along and you smiled as thanks.   
  
"So many clubs."  
  
"College is definitely different from high school," you mumbled more to yourself than anything. So many people were trying to force flyers into your hands and others were literally dragging you over to their booth. If it wasn't for the fact that you weren't as weak as you looked and that Yumi was by your side the entire time, the crowd would have swept you away by now.  
  
The two of you spot an opening near the libraries and both of you sigh in relief as you plop down onto a bench. You looked at her and you laughed, "Still wanna find that swim team you wanted to join?"  
  
"No," Yumi pouted and then she looked at you, "I do."  
  
You playfully stuck out your tongue, and passed her a slip of paper. Yumi takes it without a care in the world, and then her eyes widened and she gasped, "How?!"  
  
"While you were towing me away, I had flyers getting shoved at me left and right so I just accepted everything at once."   
  
Yumi laughed, "You're amazing, you know?"  
  
"I do," you playfully teased. You were about to speak when a group of girls approached you, "Hey! You used to play volleyball right?"  
  
Your eyes flicker over to them and you tilt your head in confusion before asking, "Me?"  
  
The girl in the center nodded and offered you a flyer. She smiles politely, "The name's Amiya. Mikoshiba Amiya. I'm a fourth year, and current captain for the girl's volleyball team. We're ranked number 3 in the nation and-"  
  
"Hey captain, I think you're forgetting to let her introduce herself," a softer voice interjected. You noticed it came from a rather tall stoic silver-haired girl, and before you can respond the captain gasps, "Ah! I'm so sorry, I got so excited at potential members that I started rambling!"  
  
Amiya smiles at you and you kindly return the gesture and she asks, "But you were Niiyama's Joker Card, weren't you?"   
  
Yumi sees you stiffen slightly and your smile is now strained and you respond, "If I was?"  
  
"It'd be great to see you on the court again, especially ever since that last national's match. You guys were absolutely stunning!" Amiya praises. Although you can feel the good natured and well intended message in her words, a part of you was just not agreeing with it all and you accepted the flyer, "I'll think about it."  
  
"Thanks Joker-chan!"  
  
You immediately pouted as soon as they turned around and you softly whispered, "Don't call me that."  
  
***  
  
"So, you gonna join the volleyball team? Joker-chan," Yumi playfully teased. But the way your eyes narrowed meant that you were anything but amused and Yumi immediately felt the hostility and she put her hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm just wondering."  
  
"Probably not."   
  
The curt and blunt answer took Yumi by surprise and she scoffs, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, probably not," your fluffy ears flick forward and you frown. Yumi sighs and gently ruffles your hair, "But you want to."  
  
The evident pout on your face was more than answer enough for your friend and she laughed, "You're such a troublesome child."  
  
"Shut up, I'm older than you."  
  
"By a week."  
  
You stick out your tongue and Yumi laughs, "Love you too kiddo."   
  
A fond smile is found on your lips and Yumi mirrors it, "You should do whatever you want to do, just like always."  
  
"Or just go with the flow, that sounds nice too."  
  
***  
  
"Did you hear?"   
  
"I know! I can't believe it!"  
  
"I knew choosing to apply for this college was a good choice! **Both**  of them are here!"  
  
You blinked in confusion as you heard the girls in the lecture hall excitedly chatting. You ignored it, cap tight on your head, but reversed so that the front was facing the back. You sat down, ignoring the chatter by drowning it out in your music. You were early for class, you couldn't help it. It was your first time wandering around campus on your own and everything felt so surreal that you had left the dorm early just in case you happened to get lost.   
  
As time began to inch towards scheduled lecture, you watched the lecture hall fill. _It seems most people do prefer the back_. You noticed. _And those who sit alone often sit alone with empty seats between each other. How strange._  But this wasn't a major class for you, if anything it was just a general elective that you were taking simply to get ahead.   
  
The professor was beginning to set up to lecture when you hear the bottom doors open with two slightly out of breath males coming in. One adorning a dorky alien shirt and the other a Godzilla print. You blinked. _I guess the rumors about people coming in their pajamas were real._  But what surprised you were the hushed whispers from the same group of girls that sat a couple rows back. All of them in shock that the two boys ~~you assumed it was them that they were talking about earlier~~ were in the same class as them.  
  
"If you had woke up on time-"  
  
"Sorry Iwa-chan!"  
  
"We wouldn't be late and-"  
  
"Let's just find seats for the two of us!"  
  
"There **aren't any**." 'Iwa-chan' growled out at his friend.  
  
You see the taller male pouting and you very casually shift over one seat so you were now on the edge seat, giving the two males two empty seats next to each other. The shorter of the two males was surprised at your generous move and immediately claimed the seats, pulling his friend in tow. He sat down beside you, and the latter beside him and he turns to you.   
  
"Thanks. If you hadn't done that he'd have complained about being separated."  
  
"Ah, no problem!" you responded a bit too quickly. You still weren't used to talking to males, growing up in an all female household and then attending an all girls high school. But something about these two felt familiar, as though you've seen them before. But you highly doubted it.   
  
"Thanks a lot Kyappu-chan!" the easy-going and cheerful brown male said. It must've been obvious on your face since the black haired male immediately snickered, but your face was a look of pure disdain and unhappiness at the sudden nickname.  
  
"Kyappu-chan?" you repeated in disbelief. You shook your head in the process and the latter nods, "Yup! Cause you're wearing a cap!"  
  
"Whatever you want, Alien-san," you immediately retorted. The male in the middle snorted and Alien-san pouted, "Hey! That's lame!"  
  
"As though Kyappu-chan wasn't lame," you rolled your eyes and then you made eye contact with Iwaizumi and offered your hand, "I'm [L/N] [F/N], a first year."  
  
"Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime. A second year."  
  
"I'm Oi-"   
  
But poor Oikawa was cut off because lecture had started and you had shifted your attention almost immediately. Oikawa's expression was priceless as he gaped at how quickly you had ignored him in favor for the lecture. A smirk was seen forming on Iwaizumi's face as Oikawa huffed and pouted.   
  
As soon as class ended, everyone rushed out, but you took your time packing while making sure you didn't get in anyone's way. But the two males beside you didn't rush you even though they were clearly done and ready to leave.   
  
"S-Sorry!" you squeaked upon realizing you held them up. Iwaizumi held up his hand, waving it off, "You're fine. We don't have class until another hour anyways."  
  
You open your mouth in an oh and he was about to ask something when Oikawa cut him off, "I never got to properly introduce myself!"  
  
"You did, you're Alien-senpai."  
  
Iwaizumi chuckled at the stupid nickname given to his friend as Oikawa huffed and pouted, complaining it was lame. Oikawa raised an eyebrow though and he mumbled, "So you _do_  know I'm an upperclassman." He smiled brightly at you and offered his hand, "I'm Oikawa Tooru, a second year!"  
  
You hesitantly shook it, and then suddenly it clicked. The two males standing before you were the former captain and vice captain of Aoba Johsai. Your eyes widen and Oikawa teased, "What's wrong? Impressed?"  
  
Your eyes narrowed, and you shook your head. "No, not at all. Just merely surprised that you and Iwaizumi-senpai are going to school here."   
  
They exchange a glance and Iwaizumi asks, "Do you know us?"  
  
"From newspapers and television coverage yeah. You two were pretty popular due to your skills in volleyball," you admitted with a slight nod. You actually looked up to the both of them. Heck, you had even copied Oikawa's serve at one point, only to realize that you didn't have the same physical strength as a male. ~~But that didn't mean that your team mates and your opponents were shocked. You suddenly became the best jump server in your team as a result.~~  
  
"Oh, do you play Kyappu-chan?" Oikawa asked. His chocolate orbs shined with curiosity and you nodded, "I used to. Wasn't that great at it though."  
  
Oikawa's eyes narrowed, something about it felt off, and he was about to say more before your phone rang and you picked it up, excusing yourself from further interrogation.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Joker-chan!" Yumi teased and you almost hung up, if it wasn't for the fact Yumi apologized right afterwards and she said, "There's an exhibition match between the girls volleyball team and the males volleyball team tonight, you wanna go check it out?"  
  
"An exhibition match?" you repeated. Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked over to you immediately, and Iwaizumi muttered, "If our captain decides to do another stupid bet..."  
  
Oikawa sighed, "We're doomed."  
  
"Yeah an exhibition match! It's located at- Ah wait! Sorry, could you just- Oh okay I'll-"  
  
"Yumi?"  
  
"Sorry [F/N]-chi! Gotta run, I just- I said hold on!" You hear the call end and you frowned as you stared at the blank screen, "What the heck?"  
  
"You're gonna go to the match?" Iwaizumi awkwardly asked. You had realized that the three of you have been aimlessly wandering on campus after leaving the lecture hall and you stopped walking and mumbled, "Maybe."  
  
"You should come Kyappu-chan!" Oikawa smiled brightly at you. You frowned, "I don't know. Maybe."  
  
"It's not too bad of an experience!" Oikawa continued, and then he laughed, "In fact it's kind of hard to get seats since everyone in school looks forward to it."  
  
Your eyes widen, was it really that big of a deal, an exhibition match? Oikawa smile softened and he pulled out two tickets, "Here, for you and your friend."  
  
"Eh?! But we just met, and-"  
  
"Consider it a welcome gift for coming to this college!" Oikawa lamely added. Iwaizumi immediately whacked his friend and turned to you, "You don't have to listen to Trashykawa. If you want to come, come; if you don't, you don't have to. We won't force you."  
  
"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined and then he turned to you, giving you a sheepish smile, "But Iwa-chan's right, it's all up to you."  
  
"Mm, okay," you softly mumble as you read over the ticket. You've never had the chance to properly watch the duo in action. And plus your former teammates from Niiyama were probably going to be there too. You sighed, and a soft smile formed on your lips. _I guess I can check it out.  
  
_ ***  
  
"Ah man!" Yumi's whine was heard from outside your shared room and you opened the door, clearly surprised to hear your normally laid back friend sound so frustrated.  
  
"What's up Yumi?"  
  
"[F/N]! The exhibition match was ticketed and I didn't realize that until now! The tickets are already sold out and-"   
  
You waved the tickets you got from Oikawa in the air and Yumi's eyes widened and she smirked, "You sly fox. Look at chu!"   
  
She immediately got up and ruffled your hair and she laughed, "How'd you get them? And you said you weren't interested."   
  
Yumi's playful tease fell as soon as she saw your contemplation and she gently nudged you, "Hey."  
  
"I know," you responded quickly, and in a softer voice, "I know."  
  
"[F/N]." You look up at her and she flicks your forehead. Causing you to stumble backwards slightly and holding your forehead. A pout formed on your face, and you were about to ask her why and she fondly smiled, "Go change. We have a game to catch."   
  
You smiled gratefully at her, and nodded. As soon as you walk past her to your closet you can practically hear and see the teasing smile on her face, "And then you can tell me all about how you got them on the way there!"  
  
***  
  
"Eh, so they come here?" Yumi asked as she rolled the lollipop in her mouth around and she mumbled, "What a coincidence."  
  
You nodded and your eyes practically sparkled eagerly, "I can't wait to see them in action."  
  
"The girls? Or the boys?"   
  
"Both!"   
  
Although you had appeared extremely hesitant and reluctant to return to the volleyball scene, there was no doubt that volleyball was still important to you. Yumi fondly smiled. She nudged you gently and nodded her head, "There it is."   
  
Your eyes widened at the gymnasium and Yumi could basically see the excitement in your eyes. When you started walking again, the slight spring in your steps was more than noticeable to your long time friend and she laughed, "Hey, you're not playing."  
  
You laugh light and airy and you smiled, "I know."  
  
***  
  
"Well, looks like the captains are about to do a stupid bet again."  
  
"Do you think it's about taking one of the volleyball members as a manager again?"  
  
"Didn't that backfire last time?"  
  
"Well, our captain just plays along with Amiya-senpai anyways."   
  
Sounds of laughter were heard from the guys and the girls shook their head, "Captain Amiya really wants a male manager for her last year."  
  
"Just like how we all want a female manager."   
  
Both teams sighed, and Iwaizumi grumbled, "As long as we don't end up getting yelled at by the coaches again..."  
  
Everyone eagerly nodded before resuming to stretch and eavesdrop on their captains. Amiya had poked Murase, the boy's captain, on the cheek and   
  
"So how about it Murase-kun," Amiya teased. Murase frowned and he muttered, "You're insane."  
  
"If we manage to win, we'll be calling dibs on certain males as our possible managers," Amiya stated with a smirk. Murase raised an eyebrow and he smirked, "Oh? If that's how it's going to work, I'll be taking that one first year you're interested in as our manager then."  
  
Amiya gasped and she hissed, "You wouldn't!"  
  
"I would," Murase responded. His shit-eating grin at full force and Amiya huffed before sticking out her hand, "Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
Iwaizumi sighed and Oikawa fondly shook his head. The brown haired setter looked around the crowd, obviously seeing the clear split between male and females, although it seemed as though the female volleyball team had a more diverse fan base than the males. His eyes fall upon your figure, your trademark lavender and black snapback still attached to your head, your [h/c]-head pulled into a loose ponytail. And he waved, hoping to get your attention.   
  
You were mid-conversation with Yumi when the latter was distracted by a certain boy on the volleyball team waving at their direction.   
  
"What a strange guy," Yumi commented as she pulled out her lollipop, twisting it around in the air before popping it back in. She casually nods her head at Oikawa, seeing as you were confused as to who she was referring too. As soon as you turn your head you hear, a faint but distinct, "KYAPPU-CHAN!" and your expression drops into one of pure disgust and Yumi laughs aloud at the sudden expression.  
  
"I've never," she pauses for air, "I've never seen you look so annoyed before!" She calms down and asks, "Is that the guy?"  
  
"Yeah," you sighed and mumbled, "How loud."  
  
Oikawa smiled brightly when he saw you look his way, before he could call out your name again, a resounding "thwack!" is heard and the male is sent tumbling forward slightly. He turns around, his puppy face on and he whines, "Iwa-chan!"   
  
Iwaizumi shoots him a glare and he growls, "Stretch already! You've spent the entire time searching for her since we got onto the court!"  
  
"I invited a cute girl! Of course I'm going to hope she comes to watch me!" Oikawa playfully laughs, but he had another motive. He _swears_  he knows you from somewhere, but he just couldn't find out where.  
  
***  
  
Throughout the entire match, you were in awe. College volleyball seemed so much more intense than high school volleyball. And top it off with how fluid the male's team was, especially the combination of Iwaizumi and Oikawa.  
  
Whether it was from their past volleyball experiences with each other, or their never-ending friendship, the way they were able to synchronize with each other, passing perfectly flawless receives and tosses and then earning kill after kill with each spike. It motivated you more than anything. It wasn't as though the remaining members _weren't_  amazing, but the amazing intensity and tenacity they held about themselves were far higher than the rest of the team.   
  
"Anyone interested in joining the volleyball teams will now be allowed to ask questions for the next hour before we are required to leave the building." The announcement rang through. Since both male and female volleyball members were mingled with each other, many non-members were lost and scared as to who to approach. Yumi casually bumped you, and asked, "Not gonna ask questions?"  
  
"It's not like I have any," you mumble and then you sighed, "I want to play."  
  
"[F/N]." The sharp and curt tone made you flinch, and you grumbled, "I know." Yumi patted your shoulder and she whispered, "Oh, here comes the captains."  
  
"Hey! You!" Amiya fought her way through the crowd, with an amused Murase following behind. Your face twitched in urge to express your immediate disdain for being found so quickly. You haven't even left the bleachers yet. You try to turn away, but the quick and swift, "Joker-chan!" causes you to freeze. Those who were familiar with the nickname also turned to look at their overly excited female captain.   
  
You stiffly turn and you muttered, "I have a name." You turned to her, [e/c] eyes meeting hers, you open your mouth, about to introduce yourself, when another hated nickname resounds in the gym.   
  
"Kyappu-chan!"   
  
"Did Oikawa call her a kappa...?"   
  
"Is he blind? She's so pretty!"  
  
"I think he said 'kyachu.'"  
  
"Like, Tikachu kind of Kyachu?"  
  
You facepalm and Murase chuckles,  offers a hand, "Murase Agito. 4th year and captain of the male's volleyball team."  
  
You spare a glance at the hand and you firmly grip it, "[L/N] [F/N]." You hesitated, and Amiya asks, "From?"  
  
You bit the inside of your cheek, releasing Murase's hand, and you softly mumbled, "From Niiyama."  
  
"So you _are_  from Niiyama!" You turn to see Oikawa approaching you with Iwaizumi in tow and you can practically feel him inspecting you. "Hm, but I don't think I've ever seen you on court though."  
  
You didn't respond, the atmosphere becoming slightly tense, and Yumi cleared her throat, "[F/N]-chi was their ace during her last year."  
  
You head whipped to turn to Yumi and she smirked, "Don't be so modest. They're just curious about you."  
  
"I don't play anymore," you whispered. Oikawa raised his eyebrow, and gauged the reaction on the captains' faces. Murase was clearly amused, and Amiya pouted, "No! You can't not play! I want you on our team!"  
  
Your eyes widen, and you stutter, "E-eh!? B-but I-"  
  
"No but's I want-"  
  
"You lost the bet Amiya."  
  
"Geh!" Amiya turns away from Murase and Murase smiles at you, but you wanted to shrink away. Something about this upperclassman was not rubbing you in the right way.   
  
"Amiya and I had a bet that whoever she was interested in to join her team would have to join the male's team as manager instead."  
  
"Eh?! But I don't-"  
  
"Don't do it Joker-chan!"   
  
"I-"  
  
"Didn't you enjoy watching Oikawa-senpai and Iwaizumi-senpai though?" Yumi leaned in and whispered in your ear. Your cheeks were faintly painted pink and you slapped her arm hard, causing her to wince. You bowed in apology to the volleyball captains and you firmly state, "I'm sorry, but please give me some time to consider it."  
  
You made your way out of the gym, ignoring the stares and the whispers. Oikawa spared a glance with Murase and he shrugged, but the knowing smirk on his face told Oikawa otherwise.  
  
***  
  
"Why did you say that?"   
  
You had just finished showering and your best friend was scrolling through her phone and she doesn't even glance at you and she mumbles, "You're going to run away if I don't."  
  
"You know I-"  
  
"Aren't you smittened with their playstyle? Just go be their manager." Yumi points at a blank paper on your desk. You walk over, one hand holding the towel up that was on your head and the other delicately picking up the paper. Your eyes widened and she laughs, "You want to be their manager huh? To see them play."  
  
You almost nod, and your grip on the paper tightens. But as soon as Yumi sees you sit down at your desk with the application and a pen, she smiles fondly and shakes her head.   
  
You'd never be able to escape the wonderful world of volleyball.  
  
***  
  
"Alien-senpai! Iwaizumi-senpai!"   
  
Oikawa and Iwaizumi immediately turned around. They had just left the campus cafe, preparing to head to another lecture that was on the other end of the university when your flustered appearance stopped them. Although Oikawa shot you a look of pure shock when you called Iwaizumi by his name instead of some lame nickname.  
  
You were bowed at a 90 degree angle. A beanie sat upon your small head, but it was slipping and looked as though it would fall off any moment. From the cry of "senpai," it was obvious to the well-known second year college duo that you were an underclassmen.  
  
You held out a piece of paper to them. Iwaizumi almost wanted to laugh at the wave of nostalgia at the sight. It was reminding him so much of those days back in high school when Oikawa was constantly confessed to, day in and day out. Iwaizumi teasingly rolled his eyes and nudged Oikawa. The chocolate haired setter pouted, but accepted it anyways despite knowing that he was probably going to turn you down. But that was before he saw the paper. As soon as he flipped the paper around his eyes widen and Iwaizumi's eyes soon do too.  
  
"You're **really** applying to be our manager?!"  
  
"Y-Yes! Regardless of the bet!" you softly muttered the last part. You peek up, and then slowly stand up, adjusting your beanie while you were at it. You tucked a strand of loose hair behind your ear and you smiled brightly, "I used to play volleyball!" You paused, and you gave them a bright grin, "And plus I really like your play styles!"  
  
Iwaizumi chuckles and Oikawa smiles, "Kyappu-chan." You look at him, your [e/c] orbs meeting his chocolate brown orbs and he smiles, "We'll see you at practice then."  
  
A bright smile immediately blossoms over your face and you respond cheerfully, "Yes!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never asked for the body you were born in, and you intended to hide from the world what you were as much as you could.
> 
> But joining the sports teams and college parties, mixed with a pool?! 
> 
> Never a good sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!

**Flashback**  
  
"We don't practice at the gym we played the match in. Our practices are held at the recreational center instead. So it's located off campus, right here," Oikawa zoomed in on the map that was on your phone. "Since it's a bit far of a walk, you can always just take the bus from the bridge area that's across the university town center. It's the third stop. But if you take it from the housing area where our dorms are located, it'll be the fourth stop."   
  
Iwaizumi nodded and he added, "Practice starts at 8 PM everyday except for weekends. Weekends are free for all, so whoever's there practices, managers aren't required to come." He pauses, and scratches the back of his neck, "Then again, we've never had a manager."  
  
"But the male's team is so popular."  
  
"Yeah, but our captain is picky about his managers. He wants someone who at least has some sort of volleyball experience in them," Oikawa sighed, a fond smile on his face and he winks, "That's why we have you, Kyappu-chan!"  
  
"Can you _not_  call me that?"  
  
"It's nicer than Joker-chan though!" Oikawa retorted. Iwaizumi shot him a glare, one that indicated that he shouldn't have used that nickname. Both of them waited for a reaction out of you, but your stoic expression was kept well intact and you sighed, "I mean, I guess."  
  
Oikawa looked over to Iwaizumi who shrugged, but Oikawa ignored it. He ignored that feeling in him that basically screamed that there was something different about you and he smiled, "We'll see you later then Kyappu-chan!"  
  
 **Flashback End**  
  
You groaned, "He didn't even tell me which gym they practice in..."  
  
You wandered around, dressed in the practice shirt and shorts that you used to wear during high school, holding onto the application acceptance form. Your snapback was still attached to your head, and you wandered around, still lost.   
  
"Oh? Are you lost?"   
  
Your eyes flicked towards the direction of the voice, and you spotted the male captain waving at you with a sly grin. You felt yourself stiffen and you frowned at your own reaction. The captain chuckled, "You really need to stop being so wary of others."  
  
Your eyes widened, and he nods his head towards one of the gyms, "It's this way, come on."  
  
You nod, and scamper to catch up to him. You trailed behind him a little bit and he turned around, "You don't have to follow behind me directly." He laughed, "It's not as though I'm going to do anything to you. Besides, if you are from Niiyama, I'm interested in what you can do."  
  
"I don't-" You barely managed to peep out before he gently placed a finger to his lips and you stopped. He smiled, "I won't force you to do anything, but I'm just curious. I'm sure a lot of us are."   
  
The two of you arrive at the gym, and the squeaking of shoes and the slamming of volleyballs were stopped as the door opened revealing you and Murase. Murase shot them a bright grin and he pointed at you, "This is [L/N] [F/N]! Our new manager!"  
  
You bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you!" Where they could not see you, your eyes were wide and your heart racing. Just stepping back onto the court thrilled you, but at the same time, you wanted nothing more than to escape. _But I can't run away anymore._  
  
"Hey, she's pretty cute!"   
  
"Oi, you're going to scare her off."   
  
You stood back up, seeing Oikawa and Iwaizumi standing with a few other males. Although by the papers in their hands, you could only assume they were also first years. _I wonder why they look familiar._  Murase claps his hands, gathering the attention of the members again and he said, "Today's practice will be short. And that's because it's the first day, and we need to do icebreakers amongst us. And to all returnees, do **not**  intimidate the first years. That's why we ended up with only the weird ones staying."   
  
Murase playfully glared at Iwaizumi and Oikawa, and the latter of the two smiled and waved. The captain fondly shook his head and he grumbled, "Anyways! Take your time to get to know each other. I'm going to go fill in our new manager on her work."  
  
"What a sly old man."  
  
"Of course he'd take the new girl and run away."  
  
"I hope she rejects you Cap."  
  
"GET TO PRACTICE!" Murase shouted, clearly irritated. He shook his head before turning to you. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "I swear it's not like that, but I really do need to fill you in on the members, their play styles, and all that stuff. And then there's the formality of signing you in as our manager..." He trailed off, and sighed. A small smile was on his face and he asked, "Let's go?"  
  
You nodded, the glimmer still evident in your eyes. Murase looked at your smaller figure with a small smile. _Despite how she appeared to act yesterday, volleyball does seem pretty important to her._  He shook his head. You were a strange girl, but everyone has their own quirks that other's learn to handle.  
  
***  
  
"So, how was practice?" Yumi asked as soon as you walked through the door. You gave her a small smile and walked towards the shower, and your friend shook her head fondly. You were so easy to read sometimes.   
  
"Were they impressive?" she continues the conversation although it's muffled by the sound of water and the closed door. You hummed a yes and you laughed, "They're pretty good."  
  
"Is that so?" Yumi drawled. She leaned against the door, sliding down and sitting right outside, "Did any of them get at you?"  
  
You almost dropped your soap and you sputtered, "N-No!"  
  
Yumi smirked and you muttered, "I'm not even-"  
  
"You're plenty of cute," Yumi playfully teased and then laughed, "But they'd be fools to even attempt to do anything, you're a bit too much for any normal boy."  
  
"What's _that_  supposed to mean?!" you retorted. Yumi hears a couple of stuff dropped, and you hear her laugh at your suffering because you dropped the soap and the shampoo bottles at once. You pouted and you muttered, "Besides, I only really talked to Murase-senpai and Coach Otonashi."  
  
"Oh? Another Coach Otonashi?" Yumi asked, clearly intrigued and you muttered, "I'm really hoping they're not related."  
  
"The world is small [F/N]-ah," Yumi calmly responded and asked, "Hey, but isn't there going to be some welcome party or something?"  
  
"Not that I know of?"  
  
"Well, they'll tell you sooner or later. I heard all the sports clubs are having a giant pool party," Yumi laughed, "But I only know cause that's what the swim team senpais told me."  
  
"Oh yeah, isn't Nagisa-kun there?"   
  
"Yup! The ever wonderfully hyper Nagisa is there too," Yumi laughed, "He says he's excited to see you again. But he already knows you're not gonna swim."  
  
"Can I just not go to the party?" you whined. You draped the towel around your body as much as you could, and you stretched the sore muscles. Chest bindings were always a pain for you, but they were needed whenever you did physical exercise. You sighed in relief though as you could comfortable wear whatever you wanted in the confines of your room.   
  
"You know, I can always teach you-"  
  
"No Yumi, it doesn't work that way," you immediately countered. You were drying yourself off. Gently rubbing the towel against your skin before sighing. Drying off was probably the one part of post-showering that you disliked. But the feeling of being clean was just so relaxing, it was worth it.   
  
You came out, towel draped over your head and gently nudged Yumi with your foot. She got up with a groan and mumbled, "Doesn't it hurt?"  
  
She pointed at the bandeau and you nodded, "But no choice."  
  
"I don't think-"  
  
"I know, but I care." _A bit too much_. Yumi shook her head and took the towel and your head. Gently massaging your scalp as she helped you dry off. You felt yourself relaxing in the hands of your best friend and you closed your eyes. A soft sigh escaping your lips as you enjoyed the relaxing gesture. Yumi giggled, "You're so cute [F/N]."  
  
"Sssh, I'll let that slide this time."  
  
"Seriously though, are you going to wear a cap every day?"   
  
"I'm gonna switch to a beanie tomorrow."  
  
"But then you won't be Kyappu-chan anymore," Yumi teased. You deadpanned and she laughed, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But seriously, you should show off those cute little ears more. You're so cute."  
  
"No way," you pouted, scrunching up your face. Yumi gently bopped your nose and she smiled, "Well, whatever. But remember, if it ends up being too much for you, you can just stop."  
  
"I know," you responded dully. You stretched the muscles again and you sighed. Yumi stops drying your hair and she softly whispered, "Hey. Don't go there."  
  
"I know." But you saw her raise an eyebrow at you in doubt. You opened your mouth to retort, but the flick to your forehead caused a whimper to escape your lips instead and you looked up, clearly offended and Yumi's expression is stern, "You'll be fine."  
  
You don't respond with the typical 'I know.' Cause you and Yumi both know that you might _not_  be fine. Yumi sighed, and she asked, "Does it hurt though?"  
  
"No."  
  
Yumi raised her eyebrow and she asked, "Have you even been using them at all?"  
  
"Look," you quipped, your tone laced with irritation, "I'll be fine."  
  
Yumi shook her head, "Whatever you say."  
  
Sleep came easily to you guys when you were exhausted, but today was a different case for you. Despite the amount of physical activity you had done today, your body had decided for you that you weren't allowed to sleep. You had tossed and turned and even then, you couldn't. It didn't help that everything was so sore.  
  
You sat up in bed, and gently flexed them once, while being careful not to hit anything. _When was the last time I had even used them properly?_  You sighed, and quietly got out of bed. You reached for your arm warmers and thigh high knee pads, slipping them on as you changed into the modified shirts that were made solely for you. You slipped them on, gently adjusting them so they wouldn't get caught anywhere unnecessary and carefully made your way out of your dorm room.   
  
You made your way down the hallway, and as you approached the balcony door, you could feel it. The urge to just soar and be free in the sky. Your fingers were shaking as you unlocked the door, making your way outside and you took in a deep breath as you approached the fenced ledge. Someone was already out there and they gave you a soft smile, "Couldn't sleep either?"  
  
You nodded, and they gave you a soft smile, "It's a wonderful night, I think you'll enjoy the view." They were already getting ready to go inside, you can see their feathery wings folded neatly against their side, whereas your leathery ones were compacted against your mid-back. They noticed your stare and they shot you a small smile, but kept silent. You were grateful for that. Your fingers drummed against the ledge before you gently placed a foot on the lower railing, making your way up. And then, without warning, you jumped off the ledge.  
  
It was all in your muscle memory, the familiar stretch and pull as your wings expanded from their compacted form and helped you glide across the sky. The familiar and relaxing sound of wind rushing past your ears and playing with your hair made you feel **alive**. You felt content, and free. The night was cold, but that was _fine_. You loved this more than anything. You made flips and turns, thoroughly enjoying this short period of freedom.   
  
 _I forgot how relaxing it was to just **fly**._  You smiled to yourself as your eyes closed, letting yourself drift wherever the wind carried you. _I'll be fine. Here, I should be fine._  
  
You flew for more than an hour you suppose. You had forgotten your phone, the keys that dangled around your neck were the only thing you had on you. But the sun was already beginning to rise, bits and pieces of the sunlight peeking out over the horizon. Each strand of light illuminating different parts of the housing area, and causing a multitude of shadows and colors to play along the sky.   
  
You found yourself idly floating in one area as you observed the scenery. It was beautiful. Especially the way the warmth from the rays of light made you feel so protected. A small smile played at your lips as you enjoyed this moment for a bit more before slowly descending until you were at least at the height of the rooftops of the housing buildings.   
  
"You had fun, didn't ya?" a familiar voice calls out to you. You look down, and you spot Yumi in a simple tank and shorts as she's jogging in place and when she sees the small smile playing at your lips she laughs, "Go home and go shower before I wake you up again for breakfast."  
  
***  
  
"I'm surprised you went out for a flight." Yumi says as soon as you guys sit down at the housing cafeteria. You slumped into the chair, hat firmly on your head again and your wings nowhere in sight. And she asks, "Needed to breathe?"  
  
You nodded and you sighed contently, stretching out your arms and legs in your seat and you softly mumbled, "It was so nice."  
  
"I can tell, you're a lot more relaxed than usual."  
  
A lazy smile tugs at your lips and you yawn, and then a soft chuckle is heard, not from you or Yumi, but from two males that were walking your way. Oikawa smiles at you and asks, "Got room for two?"  
  
Yumi slides out of her seat and into the one beside you as Oikawa and Iwaizumi sit in front of the two of you and Yumi nudges you. You nod at them respectively, "That one's Alien-senpai. And this is Iwaizumi-senpai."  
  
Yumi stifles her laughter at the indignant look on Oikawa's face and she smiles at the two, "Yumi. Hamakawa Yumi. A first year like [F/N] here."  
  
The two nod and another yawn escapes your lips as you casually lean against Yumi for support. The girl laughs this time and she apologizes on your behalf, "[F/N] couldn't sleep last night."  
  
"Oh?" Oikawa asked with a teasing smile, "I wonder why?"  
  
"IT wasn't because of you if that's what you're thinking." Iwaizumi laughed and Oikawa pouted, "Kyappu-chan!"   
  
You sigh and you began eating, and Oikawa raised an eyebrow, "Not gonna complain about the nickname?"  
  
"Well, I call you Alien-senpai, isn't it fair?" Oikawa huffed, "But that nickname isn't cute at all!"  
  
"As though Kyappu is," you muttered, stabbing the poor sausage with your fork. Oikawa and Iwaizumi winced and Iwaizumi asked, "Hamakawa-san-"  
  
"Just Yumi is fine, Iwaizumi-senpai," Yumi interjected. Her playful smile was still evident on her face, but you could see that she was clearly bothered by it and you smirked, "If you don't like your last name that much, just introduce yourself as Yumi."  
  
"[F/N]."  
  
You stuck your tongue out at her and turns to Iwaizumi, "Sorry for interrupting senpai."  
  
"Ah no," Iwaizumi scratched the back of his neck, "Was just wondering if Yumi-san played volleyball like you did."  
  
"No way." the two of you exclaimed at once. And you laughed, "Yumi's a swimmer. She has horrible hand-eye coordination."  
  
Yumi nodded in agreement, "Yeah there's no way." And then she looked at the two and she asked, "If you don't mind me asking, is the volleyball club going to the giant sports pool party this Friday?"  
  
"Yup!" Oikawa chirped out. He took a bite of his milk bread, and then once he finished that piece he continued, "All sports clubs take advantage of this one moment to use the official pool since after that it'd be restricted to the swim team only."  
  
"Ooh," Yumi nodded and she nudged you, "Let's go!"  
  
"Don't wanna," you muttered. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow and Oikawa whined, "But you have to Kyappu-chan! You're our manager now!"  
  
"But I'm _just_  your manager."  
  
"Murase-senpai won't let you say no. He probably wants to show off the fact that we finally got a female manager." Iwaizumi commented. The pout on your face deepened and you whined, "But I don't like the pool."  
  
"Why? Can't swim Kyappu-chan?" Oikawa jokingly asked. But the silence from you and Yumi was more than an answer to him and he almost choked on his drink. "Wait really?"  
  
You glared at him, a faint blush on your cheeks. _Why would I need to swim when I can fly?!_  You refused to look at him and he scratched the back of his neck, "Whoops."  
  
Iwaizumi smacked his arm, and muttered something about apologizing, but you gave them an awkward smile before walking away to put your plate away while grabbing another drink. Yumi sighed and she played with the straw of her drink.   
  
"Sorry about that, [F/N]'s rather sensitive," Yumi gave them a small smile and she continued, "In the case she does end up going to that party, please make sure she doesn't get pressured into anything stupid. Since knowing how the party is going to be, there'll be stupid people there."  
  
"But you'll be there," Iwaizumi pointed out. Yumi nodded and she said, "Yeah, but she's on the volleyball team. She's going to have to get to know you guys at some point. And since she already knows you two, can't I ask that much of you guys? Or is taking care of one little girl too much for the renown ace and former captain of Aoba Johsai?"  
  
Yumi's eyes made contact with Iwaizumi and he flinched at the intensity in Yumi's eyes. A glimmer of danger was seen in the dark blue hues and Iwaizumi shook his head, whereas Oikawa whistled lowly, "Quite protective of her aren't you?"  
  
"Of course," Yumi smiled brightly at the brown-haired setter. "She's my best friend after all."  
  
***  
  
"I wonder what that was about," Oikawa sighed as he and Iwaizumi made their way to class. Iwaizumi shrugged and he mumbled, "The least we can do for Hamakawa-san is watch over [L/N]-san I guess."  
  
There was a pout on Oikawa's face and Iwaizumi sighed, "If you won't watch over her, I'll do it. I'm not too fond of party's anyways."  
  
"That's not it Iwa-chan!" Oikawa flailed his arms and he sighed, "I don't think it's fair for us to do that to Kyappu-chan. Maybe she'll enjoy the party by meeting new people instead of being stuck with you."  
  
Iwaizumi glared, "What are you implying?"  
  
Oikawa flinched, "Well..."  
  
"You can find your own seat then," Iwaizumi stormed off, clearly agitated. Oikawa whined as he followed after him, "Iwa-chan!!"  
  
***  
  
From: Captain Murase  
There's a pool party this Friday, you're gonna come right? ヾ(･∀･`o)ﾉ  
I mean, it's tomorrow but, yeah-  
This friday! tomorrow! @ 7 PM!  
  
The sudden vibrations of your phone caught you off guard. The only person who would text you at this time would've been Yumi, but she's right behind you working on her homework as well, so why would she be? You blinked at the sudden text messages mid homework, and you picked up your phone. _Ah... it's the captain. I wonder what he wants?_  
  


To: Captain Murase  
Do I have to...?

From: Captain Murase  
I would appreciate it. And well, it'd be a good way for you to meet all the members.  
You probably don't remember everyone anyways huh?  
Haha, besides Tooru and Hajime.   
I'm surprised you knew them.  
Did you guys come from the same school?  
Oh wait, you're from Niiyama, my bad.

You sweatdropped at the flurry of text messages. _He... types so fast. I really don't want to go though._

To: Captain Murase  
I'm not fond of the water.

From: Captain Murase  
Σ(ﾟДﾟ；)  
Icic... You don't have to swim!!

You were about to type, but once again, Murase's texting speed overwhelmed you as you quickly skimmed everything he texted. If you didn't know any better, the captain seemed desperate for you to be there.

To: Captain Murase  
Do you... need me there?「(°ヘ°)

From: Captain Murase  
Yes. o(╥﹏╥)  
I was telling my friends from other teams that we finally got a female manager... but they didn't believe me.  
&&&& when I showed them your profile pic they thought I was lying  
(it's cause you're p cute)  
Pls come kouhai. I will treat you out for food!!! 

To: Captain Murase  
I'll be there.

From: Captain Murase  
[F/N]!!!! Best. Manager. Ever!!!! ☆*: .｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

You chuckled. Despite his rather intimidating aura, your captain was pretty soft to all his teammates, and you. It was pretty refreshing for you.

  
To: Captain Murase  
My roommate is going anyways, so I can't leave her on her own.  
I'll see you tomorrow.

You quickly shut your phone onto silent, ignoring the flashing LED light indicating that the talkative captain was probably texting you still. A giggle escapes your lips and Yumi asks, "What's so funny?"

"Captain Murase desperately needs me to go to the pool party," you laugh. Yumi turned around, her back cracking in the process. Both of you slightly grimace, but the playful smiles on your lips told otherwise and she asked, "You gonna go?"

She receives a nod and Yumi asks, "Bi-"

"No," you quickly quip, and Yumi laughs, "I know, I know. At least wear something cute?" 

The expression on your face was a mix of various. From embarrassment, to disgust, and irritation and Yumi couldn't help but burst into laughter. You pout and she pokes your cheek, "Come on! Just let me dress you up this once!"

"No," you firmly denied her the chance. You shuddered when you remembered the horror of shopping with Yumi and she pouted, "Fine."

"I still call dibs on arranging your first date outfit though!" 

You sighed, "I'll give you that much, that's it."

***

"I regret all my life choices," you muttered as you refused to leave the car. Murase was nice enough to pick you and Yumi, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi up since all four of you happened to live in the same housing areas. But as you approached the party venue, you felt yourself regretting everything up til this point. Yumi laughed and she gently poked your side, causing you to flinch and accidentally hit Oikawa.

"It'll be fun!" Yumi reassured you, but the pout on your face refused to leave. You sat in the back between Oikawa and Yumi, and the girl was doing her best to alleviate your anxiety about the party and Oikawa smiled, "You'll be fine!" 

"Says you, you seem like the type that fits right into a party," you retorted. You heard Iwaizumi stifle a laughter whereas Murase and Yumi burst right into it. You lowered your head and turn to him slightly, "Sorry that was a bit rude.."

Oikawa shook his head and he laughed, "It's okay, you're not wrong."

You had noticed it though, the way Oikawa had seemed surprised and then slightly taken aback by your response. You internally groaned. You didn't mean to say it in such a rude way, but you couldn't help but respond that way. You could feel your fluffy ear slightly twitch underneath your white baseball cap and you sighed. You were desperately hoping the pool party would go by without incident.

***

Almost as soon as Yumi got off the car, she was already pulled into the throng of people and you blanched. So much for going for Yumi. But it was better to go with someone you knew at least since that way you wouldn't be forced to go somewhere else afterwards. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were about to leave to join the party too, but Oikawa waited as soon as he saw Yumi leave you. 

Although externally your expression was one of disbelief and a small fond smile, he had seen the way your shoulders slightly sagged. He turned around, about to call you over to join him, but Murase had already taken you by the shoulder, steering you towards the other sport captains despite your protests. Oikawa frowned and Iwaizumi patted his shoulder. The brown male shook his head, you should be fine. You were with the captain after all.

"Guys, this is [F/N], the male's volleyball team's manager!" Murase said loudly and proudly with one arm wrapped firmly around your shoulder. You nodded to them meekly. You weren't short, not at all. But you definitely were compared to all the males around you. There were a few females in the cliche too, but not any you recognized.

"So this is the newcomer eh? Welcome to the Sports Throng!"

"Can you not call us that?" 

"Well, all the captains, vice captains, and managers often hang out together, and we kind of just call ourselves that."

" **We**  don't agree though," someone laughs. You couldn't catch all the names that were quickly introduced all at once and you just politely smiled and nodded whenever the time was right. Not a single word left your mouth. 

However, as time passed, and with a few drinks getting passed around, you had relaxed a bit more as the awkward tension in the air faded away with the breeze. You stood aside from the weird captain, vice captain, manager group, and your gaze swept over the entire party. You could tell that most attendees stuck to their own clubs, unless they were in the water. The water appeared to be the one place that everyone was mingling despite their respective sport. 

"Hey [F/N], you having fun?" 

You turn to the unfamiliar voice, but you swear you've met them since they clearly knew your name. You nodded and another girl pops up, her hair drenched as she clearly just exited the pool and she claps your back, "You should come swim with us!"

"Yeah! It's fun! We're all playing Marco Polo right now though, it's pretty entertaining." 

"I can't swim," you casually admitted. The girl who had approached you pouted, "Ah really? That sucks! Hey! If you have time next time though, I can totally teach you! I'm the manager of the swim team and-" She gets cut off though as a shout from the opposite end of the pool catches people's attention.

"Hey! Quit running around the pool!" 

"He took my phone again!" The other guy complained. There was a playful tone in their voices though, indicating it wasn't anything bad, but running around the pool was dangerous. You hear people sigh and see a few people shake their heads. The girl beside you laughs, "Every year man, every year."

You turned to her, confused, and she responds, "Those two idiots are from your volleyball club. You don't recognize them?" A firm shake of the head confirms her suspicions and she sighs, "Well knowing them they probably don't stand out compared to the starting line up, but they're basically the problem children in your club. In fact they-"

"Oi watch out!" You hear a male's voice. You tried to step out of the way, but wasn't quite fast enough. The momentum was enough to carry you farther back than you had planned to, and you hear the girl that you were talking to call out your name, but you weren't able to let anything else short of strangled scream as you fell into the deeper end of the pool.

From the opposite end of the pool stood Oikawa and Iwaizumi with a few old high school friends that also attended the same university. Everything was going fine and then Oikawa saw it out the corner of his eyes. You had fallen in. Not everyone had heard the short scream that left your throat, the music was much too loud for that. And your scream wasn't all that loud either. The girl that stood beside you was still in shock, but before she dove in to get you, Oikawa had jumped in first. 

"Oikawa?!" a few of his friends called out. Iwaizumi looked and his eyes widened when he saw your figure frantically thrashing in the water. Oikawa had already positioned himself below you, pushing you upwards as you coughed out the water that had invaded your lungs.

"[L/N]! Hey!" Oikawa called your name repeatedly, shaking you gently, and then his eyes widened as he saw the top of your head. You finally look at him despite your blurry vision when it suddenly hit you. Your hands flew to your head and you whispered, "Did you-?"

"[F/N]!?" Yumi's voice cuts through everything and you feel Oikawa slap something wet on your head. It must have been your baseball cap and he lifts you out of the water with little effort, his eyes never once leaving your head. Yumi helps you out and grabs one of the spare towels that someone had found, wrapping it around you, draping it over your head and shoulders. She places a hand around your waist, gently pulling you towards her as she rubs your back to calm you down. But you can't.

You couldn't. Especially if he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me as I'm writing this: YAS IDEAS, MOTIVATION, TIME, YAS.
> 
> Me after I finished writing: Why is this thing twice the length of my usual fanfics?
> 
> Honestly though I feel like this story is going to take a while because like... as you can see, almost no interaction with Oikawa so far. Just background building and all that. Please bear with me as this is a bit slower than the rest. 
> 
> And like, have you figured out what the reader is yet guys? LOL


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are meant to be kept, but if they're shared they need to be kept on the down low.
> 
> With so much mystery shrouding you and the panic you've shown, there's nothing more that you want then to keep them hidden.

Yumi had to ask Oikawa to carry you as you were basically numb after the experience. But she was concerned, she wasn't sure if it was fear of falling into the water, or if it was the fact that Oikawa, and whoever else was paying close attention, had seen the ears on the top of your head.   
  
Your eyes were glazed over, unfocused and staring off into the distance as your hands tightly gripped the top of your baseball cap.  _Did... Did everyone see? What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to explain what I am? Will they look at me with fear? I'm nothing more than a hybrid, but I- I never asked for this. I never wanted to be a hybrid. I never wanted to live my life in constant fear that people will fear me and look at me as though I was a monster. How come every other hybrid is accepted but I'm **not**? _ You didn't even realize that Oikawa was carrying you until you felt the lack of warmth on one side of you, and your eyes widened.   
  
"[L/N]-san?" Oikawa gently whispered. He kept his voice soft and his tone low. He was scared that you would panic and begin fighting against him, much like you did when he had first grabbed you and pushed you towards the surface of the pool. His chocolate orbs were trained onto your shivering figure. Several doors were slid open and closed as Yumi finally found the bathroom in the community center. You were situated in the lobby with several couches and lounge chairs arranged neatly and aesthetically. "[L/N]?"  
  
 _Did Oikawa-senpai see...? What if.._ You shut your eyes close. _I don't want to live hiding what I really am.. but for years.. for years I've never been accepted. Even at Niiyama I had been... No, Niiyama was a special situation, that was one where I had no choice but to do so and.. I barely started college you've got to be kidding me. I'm so upset with how everything is playing out I just-_ ** _I can't breathe_**.  
  
Your figure was trembling and Yumi finds you and Oikawa. Oikawa hovered around you, unsure what to do and Yumi softly asked, "Has she responded to you?" The shake of his head indicated one of the worst possible situations and Yumi gently calls out your name, her hand about to reach your shoulder. But you flinched away. Your eyes still closed shut and you softly mumble, "Don't touch me."  
  
"[F/N]..."  
  
 _I'm a monster. I don't belong anywhere. It's.. It's-_  You feel someone gently cup your cheeks, causing your eyes to fly open and your face to face with Yumi. She gives you a small smile, "Hey, you're okay."  
  
"I... I didn't **hurt**  you, did I?" You voice was hoarse, and almost inaudible. If it weren't for the close proximity, Yumi wouldn't have heard you. She shook her head, and she gently squished your cheeks, "Nope, I'm fine. The only one who might have gotten hurt is Oikawa-senpai."  
  
Your eyes widened at the mention of his name, and Yumi feels you stiffen and she firmly reassures you, "You're okay."  
  
Your eyes leave hers and make contact with Oikawa and you lick your chapped lips, and softly whispered, "I.."   
  
He places a finger to his lips and gives you a soft smile, "Don't worry Kyappu-chan, your kicks didn't hurt."   
  
If it weren't for the situation, your adorably squished cheeks and crestfallen expression almost made him laugh. You wanted to cry and Yumi sighed, "Come on, we need to get those removed before you start getting rashes or something. Plus you need to dry off. Oikawa-senpai will be lending you his spare hoodie, so you can wear that. I have brought an extra pair of shorts in case you wanted to dip, but I didn't think you'd need a shirt. I didn't think that far," Yumi paused and she muttered, "Crap."  
  
You tilted your head, or tried to, her hands were still holding your head still and she muttered, "I don't have a spare bra." Your cheeks flushed red and Oikawa awkwardly coughed. _Maybe I shouldn't have heard that part. Whoops_. Yumi's cheeks were dusted pink when she remembered Oikawa was still in the room and she asked, "Is your hoodie thick enough?"   
  
Oikawa awkwardly nodded and he hid his face behind his hands, a faint mumble of "What am I doing?" is heard and all three of you are slightly blushing and definitely flustered at this point.  
  
"Look, we feel just as awkward as you do senpai. Besides this is important, [F/N] needs clothes and-" Yumi froze, "Oh my god do you have a spare hat?"  
  
You shook your head. You felt a bit better now that Yumi had calmed you down by gently rubbing your cheeks and you whined, "I didn't even think I'd get into the pool." You coughed lightly, and you muttered, "This sucks."  
  
"Sorry [F/N]-chi," Yumi let go of your cheeks, grabbing the sweater that Oikawa had taken off for you. She stuffs it into a bag with the other clothes and she took your hand, leading you to the restroom. As soon as you left the lobby, Oikawa slumped into one of the chairs.  
  
Both his hands behind his head as he considered what he had witnessed. Outside of your fear of the water, there was something else that had caused you to momentarily go numb. _It has to do with the fluffy ears. So Kyappu-chan is a hybrid..._  Oikawa scratched his head and closed his eyes. _But she doesn't look like a hybrid. With fluffy ears like those, she'd have to have a tail somewhere right...?_  Oikawa sat up, his fingers at his chin as he stroked his imaginary beard. But the footsteps echoing in the lobby caught his attention and he turned to see Iwaizumi with Murase.  
  
"Is she okay?" Murase quickly asked. Oikawa nodded and Iwaizumi opened his mouth, about to ask something else. But upon seeing his friend in merely a muscle shirt and shorts, he asked, "What happened to your sweater?"  
  
"I gave it to Kyappu-chan," Oikawa awkwardly responded. Iwaizumi noticed the faint dust of pink on his best friend's cheeks and his eyes narrowed. Iwaizumi was about to scold the male for possibly being indecent, but Oikawa quickly held his hands up in defense, "It's not what you think Iwa-chan!"  
  
Iwaizumi doubted him, but with the situation that had occurred, he knew that Oikawa wouldn't have done something stupid. He sighed and Murase muttered, "I should've made sure she didn't get too close to the pool."  
  
Iwaizumi shook his head, "There wasn't much we could do in that situation, none of us had paid enough attention even though we knew she couldn't swim."  
  
Murase sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Even then... even then I could have at least stayed beside her. So much for being a great senpai."  
  
"[F/N]! Can you not be like this!?"   
  
"I can't walk out like this Yumi!" you held onto the restroom door, refusing to let go. The boys could hear you guys from the lobby way and Yumi huffed, "Stop being so difficult! We can go home right after this, I'm sure your captain won't mind."  
  
"But I feel **bad** ," you admitted. There was a slight whine in your tone and Yumi loudly complains, "Not even five minutes ago you were all depressed and drowning in your thoughts, and now you're perfectly fine and-" she stops talking, both her hands prying off one of yours and she pulls you out, "Just come out already!"  
  
You tumble out, the hood of the hoodie pulled tightly over your head. Oikawa's sweater was so large on you that it hung past your shorts, and your hands were hidden in the sleeves. You pulled the hoodie strings tighter, your ears were flat against your head and your wings were compacted as closer to your back as possible. You desperately hoped that there wasn't an awkward bump in the back of the sweater though. Yumi gently stood behind you, her hands on her shoulder as she pushed you towards the group of boys.  
  
You diverted your gaze and Oikawa _felt_  the blush creeping onto his face. You had angled your arms so that it covered your chest, a large part of you extremely disturbed by the fact that you had no support at all. Yumi laughed and she whispered, "It's okay the sweater is thick enough to-."   
  
Your face flushed red and your arm stretched out, smacking your best friend on her arm and she laughs at your reaction. She turns to Murase and she asks, "Could you drive us home senpai? I don't think [F/N] can stay any longer. Gotta make sure my roommate doesn't get sick on me."  
  
Murase nodded and he sighed, "I'm so sorry about that. I should've kept a closer eye on you as captain, especially since I knew that you afraid of water and-"  
  
"It's okay," you cut him off. You finished tying off your wet hair in a braid and you gave him a weak smile, "I'm okay Murase-senpai."  
  
He lowered his head, and he whined, "I'm a horrible senpai."  
  
Your eyes widened as you could basically feel the guilt radiating off of him. You flailed your arms slightly and reassured him, "It's okay!" you added, "Alien-senpai was there, so I'm okay."  
  
Oikawa nodded proudly, but then he stopped, looking at you, "Alien-senpai?"  
  
You nodded, "You're Alien-senpai, remember?" Your [e/c] orbs met his chocolate brown and he smiled when he saw how your eyes twinkled with mirth and he chuckled, "Whatever you say Kyappu-chan."   
  
The group waited at the lobby as Murase and Iwaizumi went to go get the car. Murase was originally planning to have all of you guys walk there, but you had lost your sandals during the incident and you had adamantly refused to let anyone carry you for certain reasons that only Yumi and Oikawa appeared to know. You were playing with the ends of your hair, twirling and untwirling, braiding and unbraiding, whereas Yumi and Oikawa watched you from afar.  
  
"Oikawa-senpai," Yumi softly whispered, just loud enough for the male to hear. He turned to her, slight confusion in his eyes and she softly continued, "Whatever you saw today, mention nothing of it."  
  
Oikawa's eyes widened and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I won't.. is [L/N]-san.." He notices Yumi stiffen and he mutters, "I see."  
  
"Please," Yumi's voice cracked, and she clenched her fist, "I just want [F/N] to be happy."  
  
Oikawa couldn't say anything. Not when he knew so little of the situation. And not when he saw how scared you were earlier.   
  
He wasn't sure if he wanted to see that again.  
  
***  
  
The ride home was silent, you had fallen asleep almost immediately. Your head drooped forward, until the car turned and your landed against Oikawa. The older male froze, his eyes wide as Yumi stifled a laughter. Yumi placed a finger to her lips and she whispered, "Let her sleep."   
  
Iwaizumi looked back, and he smirked, "What's wrong Trashykawa?" Oikawa pouted and he sighed as he slumped in his seat, purposely making it so that you were resting properly against his shoulder. Your shifted slightly, unconsciously cuddling yourself against his side in search for warmth, causing the former captain to momentarily freak out again, and Yumi giggled, "So cute."  
  
There was silence in the car and Yumi sighed, "She's so defenseless when she's asleep. But when she's awake everything and anything is her enemy."  
  
The boys in the car stayed silent and Yumi smiled at them, "She'll be fine. Don't worry."  
  
As the car pulled up into the parking lot, Yumi tried to wake you up, all of them did, but you were fast asleep against Oikawa. And she sighed, "[F/N]." She shook you, trying to wake you up, but no luck. Oikawa awkwardly sat there and Iwaizumi almost laughed at the deer in headlights look his best friend had.   
  
"Just carry her back to her dorm," Murase said as Yumi helped untangle you from your seatbelt. Oikawa muttered something about indecent, and Iwaizumi shook his head, "Either that or we leave her in Murase-senpai's car."  
  
"Yeah, I'd rather not. Please help me bring this dead weight back home," Yumi laughed. Oikawa gently scooped your figure into his arms once again, this time without the fuss and trouble you had given him earlier. He adjusted your hood, making sure it was still covering everything and he turned to Yumi, "So where to?"  
  
They walked in silence, or rather, Oikawa and you did. Iwaizumi was walking beside Yumi as she excitedly chattered about the swim team and her excitement for the rest of the school year. Oikawa faintly heard her asking for the two boys to watch over you during volleyball practice since you were prone to overwork yourself, to which Iwaizumi added that it reminded him of a certain friend that also overworked himself too much. Oikawa tuned out at some point as he made sure you were still comfortable. He sighed as he adjusted the way he carried you slightly, he didn't want to touch you anywhere inappropriate; if he did he'd be absolutely disgusted in himself.  
  
Oikawa readjusts you, one of his arms unintentionally wraps around your mid back, and suddenly you begin to squirm slightly. He feels something move against his arms, and a soft whimper leaving your lips and Oikawa swear he didn't hear it wrong.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me."   
  
You shifted again, curling up closer against Oikawa and he adjusts you so your head is resting against his chest, his arms wrapped firmly under your knee and around your waist. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but he had felt the shifting of your wings. _Did that cause her to panic in her sleep..?_  You suddenly calmed down as soon as his arm was no longer applying pressure against your wings and he let out a breath of relief. _Her wings aren't around the shoulder blade area like Tsukishima's are. Is that normal or..._  He shook his head. _I shouldn't delve into it. Not when Kyappu-chan wants to hide it so desperately.  
  
_ Yumi turns around, and she asks, "Are you okay Oikawa-senpai? Do you want Iwaizumi-senpai to switch with you?"   
  
Oikawa shakes his head. In consideration for you, he didn't want anyone else to find out if you weren't ready to tell people and he gives Yumi a smile, "No, I'm fine."  
  
Yumi nods and then an apologetic smile is seen on her face, "Sorry we live in the very back of the housing area."  
  
"It's fine, we used to live in that dorm actually before we switched to our new one," Iwaizumi admitted as they continued walking again. Oikawa was no longer trailing too far behind, but he was more concerned about not suddenly jolting you awake with any sudden movements. Yumi glanced back and she admitted, "You know, my impression of you changed tonight Oikawa-senpai."  
  
"Eh?" Oikawa squeaks out. And he sheepishly smiles at the embarrassing sound and Iwaizumi shakes his head. Yumi laughs, and she continues, "You were pretty popular during high school. So I heard about how you had fangirls and were a bit hesitant about you. I'm glad you're not what the rumors made you out to be."  
  
Oikawa pouts, "What rumors?"  
  
"They weren't good ones senpai. You see... [F/N]'s oblivious to everything outside of school and volleyball, so she knows nothing about you except for how amazing you are in volleyball," Yumi chuckled, a fond smile playing at her lips and she continued, "So I was just worried about my dear friend. I'd rather she not get involved with the wrong people."  
  
As they began to get nearer to the dorm, you had woken up. Your hands gently grabbed Oikawa's shirt as though you were grabbing your blankets like you normally did when you woke up. And he looked down, "[L/N]-chan?"  
  
You blinked once, and then slowly rubbed your eyes before blinking several times. "Oikawa... senpai?" The murmur of your voice was soft and low and Oikawa felt the wings on your back move slightly and he gently asked, "Can you stand?"  
  
But he could tell you weren't fully awake yet. You didn't respond, and your eyes were unfocused as you tried to adjust to your surroundings. Out of reflex, you try to stretch your wings, only to feel yourself being shifted around in place and your droopy eyes shot wide open. Your colored orbs flickered about, meeting the coffee-like orbs of Oikawa's and a furious blush dusts your cheeks.  
  
"Oi-Oi-OIKAWA SENPAI?!" you squeak. Oikawa gives you an awkward smile and he nods his head and asks, "Are you okay?"  
  
 _Am I okay...?_  You close your eyes, wondering what he meant by that when everything came rushing back to you. The sudden drop into the pool. Oikawa saving you and possibly realizing you were a hybrid. Being taken home. And... you look around, realizing you were not at the parking lot, or a car, but rather right outside your dorm. _Oh my god._ If your cheeks were capable of turning any shade darker, they did, and you hid yourself by pulling the hood of the hoodie over your head as much as possible. _Oikawa-senpai carried me all the way here?! Then he definitely knows! I can't- That's just-_ Your brain slightly overloaded with information and you almost wilted. _Oikawa-senpai definitely knows I'm a hybrid. Is he doing this out of pity? Does he actually know? Isn't this... Won't he... judge me just like the rest and-  
  
_ "[L/N]," Oikawa softly called your name, snapping you out of your reverie. You looked at him, and he can feel you tremble. _Was it out of fear?_  And he reassuringly lowered you until your feet touched the ground. The arm around your waist stayed there until you were steady enough to walk and then you felt the gentle pat on your shoulder from him. You look at him, confused and he merely gives you a soft smile and you almost didn't catch it.  
  
"You're okay."  
  
Oikawa was about to walk away after whispering that last bit, but the hand that held the hem of his shirt held him back and he turned around to see your figure shaking. Yumi turns around to see you on your feet, but the way you were trembling and holding onto Oikawa; she knew better than to interfere now.   
  
"Thank you," you softly whisper when he turned around. Oikawa gives you a soft smile and he chuckled, "Of course Kyappu-chan." Oikawa expected you to let go, or at least scold him for using the lame nickname, but you said nothing and your hold on his shirt tightened. He watched your expression, it was in pure distress as you contemplated over the next few words to say, but you couldn't do it. You continued to bite your lip, nibbling the bottom layer as you considered it. _I mean, if he already knows then I might as well just-_  
  
The gentle hand on your head stopped your thoughts and you looked at him, confused. He gives you a soft smile and he said, "Yumi and Iwa-chan are waiting for us. We'll walk you two up to the door and make sure you guys get inside safely."  
  
"I- ah," you stuttered and looked away, clearly embarrassed and he feels you let go of the shirt and you mumbled, "Okay."  
  
"I see our little troublemaker is awake," Yumi teases. Although the slight glint in her eyes mean otherwise, you weren't completely aware yet to catch it all. You pouted and she gently takes your hand in hers and she smiles, "I'm glad you're okay."  
  
"Sorry for making you guys worry and leave the party early.." you mumble. Iwaizumi shook his head and he responded, "Your health is more important." He holds himself back from admitting that they had felt guilty. Yumi had advised him not to, that it wouldn't be good for your mental health. And he turned to Oikawa, who appeared slightly out of it. They stop though, once they reach the front door and Yumi turns to them, "Thanks for walking us back!"  
  
"You mean carry," Oikawa playfully teased as he glanced at you. You refused to look at him and Yumi gently pats your shoulder and she pushes you in first, "We'll see you guys around!"  
  
As soon as the glass doors close, and the duo see the two of you climbing the stairs towards your room, Oikawa lets out a sigh and runs a hand through his hair. Iwaizumi watched, somewhat confused and he started walking first, knowing that Oikawa would soon follow.  
  
"Ne, Iwa-chan," Oikawa softly called out, catching the attention of his long time friend. Iwaizumi grunted in acknowledgement, but Oikawa didn't immediately start talking. Instead, he quickly mumbled a never mind and a carefree grin, indicating he'd talk about it later; if later ever happened. Iwaizumi frowned, but he nodded. In due time, Oikawa would speak, but for now, he'll leave him be.  
  
***  
  
You sat on your chair, hair still dripping wet, and your wings slowly swaying back and forth as Yumi dried you off for you. You were still dazed with what had happened and she sighed, "At least dry your hair girl."   
  
Your arms felt as though they were filled with lead as you slowly maneuvered them until you were gently rubbing your hair dry. You let out a soft sigh of content as Yumi finishes drying off your wings for you and she muttered, "You're such a handful whenever you're out of it." She waited for a response, but she peeked over to see you still spacing out and she sighed. Although she knew that you were very out of it, and very much tired of everything, it didn't seem right for you to suddenly just stop thinking about it. She had no idea what was going through your brain, and even if she wanted to know, you wouldn't have told her anyways.   
  
She lets go of your wing, and your muscle memory kicks in as they compact themselves against your back, looking like two dark purple, almost black, triangles in the middle of your back. She frowned and she slapped your back, causing you to sit up straight, but still no retort. _Gods, she really is out of it_.  
  
You absentmindedly dried your hair, only to feel Yumi take your hands away from the towel as she helped you. _Ah,_  you made a mental note to thank her later, and she slowly begins to hum a random tune from a song on the radio. Your mouth moves to for the words, but no sound leaves your mouth. Your eyes closed and you lean towards your best friend's touch. _Maybe I'll stop hiding it. There are plenty of hybrids on campus anyways. But... it's just so scary..._ You feel Yumi gently pull at the ears on your head and you looked up, clearly unamused and she smirked, "So this brings you back to reality, eh?"  
  
You merely hum in response and your eyes close again. _I wonder how much Oikawa-senpai saw. And he probably knows about the wings on my back since he carried me_. You feel a bit of heat rush to your face. _I can't believe he carried me from the parking lot to here. It's such a long walk. Man... if only the back parking lot was open, then-_  You wanted to shake your head, but Yumi's hold on your hair was she even blow dried it for you caused you not to. _This is embarrassing, how am I supposed to face that Alien again?_  
  
"[F/N]," Yumi softly called your name. The ears that had flattened on your head slightly perk up, indicating you were listening and she asked, "Don't you think you should tell your volleyball club at least? They're going to find out eventually and..." she trailed off. Leaving the last part unsaid cause both of you knew what it meant and you murmured, "Maybe."  
  
 _Not yet_. Your eyes close and you rest your chin on the back of the chair as you enjoyed the heat from the hair dryer. _But I'll definitely tell them_.  
  
***  
  
"Ara ara, you came back Murase!" Amiya casually greeted as Murase walked through the pool gates. He gave her a small smile and she asked, "So how's Joker-chan?"  
  
"Did you already know?" Murase asked, there was a slight hint of irritation in his voice and Amiya asked, "About?"  
  
Although her expression implied she knew nothing, the tone of her voice and the glint in her eyes did not go unnoticed by Murase and he stated, "So you did."  
  
"You know Murase, if you keep being so vague, I'll never understand you. Come on, you should tell me what it is that's bothering you, partner," she stated seriously. Her eyes had lost the hint of playfulness and Murase quickly glanced around, ensuring that they were alone, which they were. He stood up, walking a bit further away, knowing that Amiya would follow. He stops and whispers, "Is she really the same girl from 3 years ago?"  
  
"I believe she is. Aren't you glad, Murase?" Amiya asked softly. And he nodded his head, a small and grateful smile on his face, "Thank god she's okay."  
  
"Mm, well, I don't know if okay is the right term though." Amiya shifted and then she laughed, "Well, it seems as though she's in a better disposition than we are at least." She sees him freeze, and her hand gently takes his, bringing him back to reality and she gently rubs a soft circle on his hand, "Agito," his eyes widen at the usage of his name and she continues, "I'm not 100% certain Joker-chan is **her,**  but please watch over her. And if she really is then..." Amiya pauses, "Well, we'll figure that out later."  
  
She let's go of his hand and in a playful tone she asks, "Wouldn't it be nice if she wasn't though?"  
  
She didn't receive a response, but the slight nod of his head indicated his feelings. Yes, it would be the best case scenario if she wasn't.  
  
***  
  
You woke up, your hands clutching an unfamiliar object that was clearly not your blanket and you rubbed it gently with your fingers. _It's so soft..._  You leaned in, rubbing it against your cheek. But the scent from it threw you off and your eyes widened as you sat up in a frenzy. Yumi looked at you in surprise, she had brought back breakfast for the both of you from the cafeteria and she asked, "You okay?"  
  
She notices your eyes were focused on Oikawa's sweater and she laughs, "That's from Oikawa-senpai."  
  
"Oh my god," you whispered. Yumi watched in amusement as your face turned red and she teased, "What were you thinking?"  
  
"N-No! You're misunderstanding, I just-" You stuttered and froze. _Okay yeah, what the hell, I totally just thought it smelled **nice**  and- Is that his scent? Wait. No stop. _You dive back under your covers, throwing the sweater to the foot of your bed and Yumi hears a muffled cry of anguish from you and she laughs, "You're so innocent, it's cute."  
  
You sit up as you hear Yumi walk over and she hands your tray of food to you. You gratefully took it and she comments, "I expected you to wake up later. This is pretty early for you."  
  
"Look." you grumbled with food in your mouth, "Just because I'm part nocturnal does **not**  mean I can't function in the day."  
  
"You **do**  function better at night though," Yumi points her fork at you. And she stuffs her mouth with a biscuit. She thoroughly finishes it and she waves her fork, "On another note, do you need to redye your hair? The purple is starting to show again."  
  
You immediately pull your hair over your shoulder, inspecting the ends and you sighed, "Why am I such a **weird**  hybrid?"  
  
"I think you're cute." Yumi casually responded and you blanched at her. And then muttered, "Stupid DNA in me causes me grief."  
  
"That was three years ago," Yumi commented nonchalantly, and instantly regretted it when she saw the flicker of anger and sorrow in your eyes. She placed her now empty tray on her bed and she sighed, "You're fine now aren't you? I know I never pry because I know you're still haunted by it, but what exactly is it that created this whole 'I'm-Not-A-Hybrid-What-Are-You-Talking-About' thing?"   
  
You flinched, and you shake your head, refusing to go back to the memories of the summer before high school and you muttered, "I just feel so guilty... and at the same time I'm still scared."  
  
Yumi wanted to ask more, but she saw you clench your fork until it snapped and you looked at it in shock and Yumi handed you a second one before mumbling, "Take it easy [F/N], no one's going to hurt you."  
  
"Easy for you to say."  
  
She shook her head, "I may not know all the details, but times have changed. In the past three years, times have changed. We all witnessed it."  
  
"Even then-"  
  
"[L/N] [F/N]," Yumi firmly called out. Your ears flattened against your back and she sighed in exasperation. She didn't speak afterwards, cause you knew she was just trying to pull you out of your thoughts. To prevent you from drowning in them. And she smiled, "The only thing you should be worrying about right now is the amount of homework you have on your plate."  
  
Immediately your eyes widened and you climbed off the bed, making sure to move your empty tray onto your desk to prevent it from being knocked over. Yumi chuckled as she saw you frantically trying to get ready while packing up. Looks as though today was going to be a long day at the library.  
  
***  
  
"I'm. So. Tired." Yumi whined as she leaned against you as the two of you left the library. You nodded in agreement and sighed, "At least we're ahead for our classes though."  
  
"I'm never trusting you again when it comes to reminding me what's due." Yumi pouted, and you smiled, "It's better to be ahead than behind though!" Yumi nodded and then she sighed, "We stayed so late..."   
  
Her gaze trails upwards, and you follow her gaze. The sun has already set, with several rays of sunlight just barely peaking through, painting parts of the sky in hues of orange and red, while the remainder of the unlit sky was a fading purple and pink. You smiled, content as the breeze in the air gently played with your hair and you turned to Yumi, a bright grin on your face and she blinked, completely caught off guard at how _relaxed_ you were.   
  
"I want to fly," you casually blurted out. Your eyes shining with the urge to just enjoy the night sky and Yumi sighed, "Do that after we get back to the dorm. I am not carrying your stuff."  
  
You look at her excitedly and grinned, "We could fly back."  
  
"No."  
  
"But Yumi," you playfully whined, grabbing her hand. Your friend shook her head and she laughed, "I am not responsible for whatever injuries may occur. Besides, I'm heavy."  
  
"Ah true," you agreed, only to receive a slap on the arm as both of you laughed. Yumi shook her head and she said, "Come on, let's go grab something to eat at the town center."  
  
The walk there was filled with chatter, whether it was complaints about your workload or how different it was to be in college compared to high school, the two of you thoroughly enjoyed each other's company. The two of you arrive at the bridge that connects the campus to the town center, but a certain two figures in front of you caught your attention.  
  
"Iwaizumi-senpai! Alien-senpai!" you called out, surprising Yumi. The two males look back, clearly surprised to see the two of you. You wave to them and glance over to Yumi, and she fondly sighs, "What luck we have."  
  
"Kyappu-chan!" Oikawa called out in response. He backtracked, with Iwaizumi following behind him and he asked, "What were you two doing on campus?"  
  
"Studying."/"Homework." the two of you respond in sync, but with different answers. You both laugh and Yumi asked, "What about you two?"  
  
"Same," Iwaizumi sighed and he turned to look at you, "You don't by any chance have the last part of the notes for the last class do you [L/N]-san? Oikawa and I missed it cause we left early."  
  
"Oh I do!" you nodded, and you were about to pull it out of your messenger bag, but the rumble of your stomach caused you to blush red and lower your head in embarrassment. Oikawa laughed and he said, "Wanna eat dinner with us? As your senpais, we'll treat!"  
  
Iwaizumi immediately narrowed his eyes and muttered, "Don't go putting words in my mouth."  
  
"But Iwa-chan! We're their senpais!"  
  
"Yeah Iwaizumi-senpai! You're so stingy!" Yumi playfully teased. Iwaizumi was shocked that Yumi would mess around with him and he sighed, "Fine."  
  
Yumi and Oikawa exchange playful glances and hi-five each other as soon as the burly black-haired male turned around. You shook your head fondly and Yumi skipped forward, immediately apologizing to Iwaizumi who just shook his head, taking it all in stride. You fell in step with Oikawa and happily hummed. _Today was a good day._ Your eyes turned to the setting sky once more, stopping on the bridge and just gazing at it momentarily. _Yup. Today feels like a good day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally did another Haikyuu Hybrid AU! This one is slightly different as this is set in college. The reader is a hybrid. What kind? That's yet to be shown. Hehe. Maybe you can figure it out? Props to those who can since I've done nothing to hint at what kind of hybrid our reader is. Nyahaha. I have a feeling this Oikawa hybrid AU might end up longer than the rest of my hybrid au's since I have so much planned for this one. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> This is like twice the normal length of my fics. RIP ME


End file.
